The Truth That Lies in My Heart
by fly-pnay21
Summary: Sean has always been a bad boy. What happens when he confesses his love to Emma and chills with Craig and Jimmy?
1. The Truth That Lies In My Heart

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 1: The Truth That Lies In My Heart……

She's all I can think about. Sometimes when I call Ellie, I say her name instead. I dream about her at night and I think about her in the day. What I did to her was wrong and Yeah, I know that. Sometimes I just wish I didn't do what I did. I wish that I can hold her in my arms once more. Sometimes I just wish she was mine.

* * *

"Hey Emma!" I called out to my girlfriend. "It's Ellie, Sean. You better keep that in mind if were going to be stuck together forever" Ellie told me. The words that she said were stuck in my mind. The words: Stuck Together Forever with Ellie, haunted me and my dreams. It's not Ellie who isn't not the problem. It's just, Ellie's a nice girl but she's not my type. EMMA is my type. She told me that my problem is I never listen to her. That's the thing, I do Want to listen to her, but sometimes I'm too overprotective of her that I just lose my mind and defend her of one little TINY thing. I mean, if an ant was on her shoulder, I would squash it, but you know Emma, she cares for the environment. Anyway, this is what happened today.

* * *

I was walking to the cafeteria when I bumped into Emma.

Emma: Watch where you're going, Cameron!

Emma began to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

Emma: Don't touch me!

Sean: I'm sorry Emma.

Emma: Sorry for what? The fact that you broke my heart or the fact that you stole my step-dad's computer?

Sean: I'm sorry for everything

Emma: Sorry Sean. But that's not going to change anything.

Sean: Emma we really have to sort this out. Please meet me at the Dot. If you go, it would really mean something to me.

Emma walked away. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I wish she could forgive me for everything. I started to walk away.

* * *

After school, I headed for the Dot. I took a seat near the counter and waited and waited and waited. It was now 6 o'clock and I was about to go home. I paid the cashier for the 7 drinks I had while I waited. Suddenly the chimes chimed. That means someone came in. It was Emma! I was so delighted. She walked over to me.

Emma: Okay. What did you want?

Sean: Look, Emma. It's been 2 years since that incident.

Emma: The incident may have been 2 years ago. But you stole my dad's computer just last week. Don't you see why I have a problem with you?

Sean: Emma, please. I've changed ,I've…

Emma: You've changed into a much bigger jerk than before, you've stolen a lot of things, and you've hung out with people who hardly even like you.

Sean: No Emma. Don't You see? I've really changed. I Love You Emma Nelson, I've always loved you and always will. You caused me to be the bad boy I am today. When you broke my heart, that really hurt me. I became a bad boy because I didn't want to love again. And then I met Ellie. I thought she could fill that black hole in my heart, but I didn't. That's why yesterday I broke up with her. Because YOU are my one true love.

Wow. I never knew I had those words in me. Emma's eyes began to fill with water.

Emma: I didn't know that's how you really felt. I mean, if you told me that earlier, I wouldn't have hooked up with Chris.

I was shocked at what she just said. She said that Chris Sharpe was now her boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. I said eleven sentences without taking a breath and this is how she responds.

Emma: Good thing we broke up today, because Melinda took him back huh?

That was the sentence I have been looking for , for 2 years. Emma and I hugged.

* * *

Sean: Would you like a drink , my lady?

Emma: Sure

Emma laughed. I never knew that I could make Emma Nelson smile once again.

Sean: Emma Nelson. I love you. Will you please take me back?

Emma: I'd be insulted if I didn't.

I smiled at her. I then kissed her. This is it. My wish has finally came true.

* * *

Now that I've got Emma. I have to make all my enemies be my friends. That was so girly.

* * *

I was walking in the halls looking for the person I've always wanted to say sorry to. 

Sean: Jimmy Brooks

Jimmy: Sean Cameron. My arch- enemy.

Sean: I hope that will change.

Jimmy: What are you talking about Cameron?

Sean: Look Jimmy, I want to make things cool with us.

Jimmy: Why? Because when you and I are friends you're going to steal my stuff and give them to Jay?

Sean: Jimmy, I've changed. I'm not in Jay's gang anymore. I dropped out. I'm a nice guy now. I made up with Emma and I'm hoping to make up with you.

We made a long pause until Jimmy said something.

Jimmy: Fine. But if one things happen. I'll never ever forgive you.

Sean: Cool

I said that with a smiling face.

Jimmy: I've gotta go, Spin, Marco, and Craig are waiting. Do you want to come?

Sean: Sure

* * *

Spin: What's that outcast doing with you, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Sean and I are cool now. I just wanted to make sure you guys are cool with me and Sean being cool.

Spin and Marco: Whatever

Craig: No.

Jimmy: What?

Craig: I said no. After being so selfish to me, you think I'm going to let HIM be your friend? Absolutely not.

My face fell when I heard Craig say no. I forgot that I did something wrong to him also. How can I forget? I pulled Craig over to the corner.

* * *

Sean: Craig. I'm sorry for what I've done to you.

Craig: and what about Emma?

Sean: Emma and I are cool. It's just you and me who aren't.

Craig: You promise never to be a gangster ever again?

Sean: You got it

Craig smiled.

Craig: Then alright. Welcome to the club.

* * *

Please Read and Review...Thank You....Next Up Chapter 2


	2. Good Things In Life

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 2: Good Things In Life.

I did it! But this time, it's for real. I got Emma and Jimmy, Craig, and I are friends again. I've pictured this moment in my craziest and wildest dreams. I guess if you don't dream wild and crazy, nothing like this ever happens. I'm much more surprised because something else happened today… I'll tell you:

* * *

……..The same day…after school……

Craig: Yo Sean, you want to go and check out band practice at my house?

Sean: Sure.

Craig: Coolie

So, we walked to Craig's house and was shortly followed by Marco, Spinner, and Jimmy.

Spinner: Yo dude…What up?

Sean: Not a lot…

Jimmy: Hey Sean, can you play an instrument?

Sean: Well, I used to play the guitar but that was like when I was 10 years old.

Jimmy: Why don't you give it a try? Let's see what you got.

Jimmy hands me the guitar and a pick.

Sean: I'm not sure, I mean it's been a really long time.

Craig: Just try man. If you break it, you're going to pay for it anyway.

We laughed.

Sean: Well okay.

I strummed an A note. Then I began to play the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

* * *

(A/N: If anyone in fan plays the guitar please give me a note, cause I'm not sure if the A note is real. I don't play the guitar)

* * *

When I finished the guys applauded.

Craig: Wow…That was, that was amazing! Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, we have to have a group talk.

So they huddled up in the corner leaving me on the couch looking so confused.

They finished and went back to their usual places.

Jimmy: Sean?

Sean: Yea?

Jimmy: How would you like to join the band?

Sean: That would be awesome!

Marco: Alright then, Welcome to the Band!

* * *

****

It was soo amazing, 4 things that happen in one day: I get Emma, Make-up with Craig, Make-up with Jimmy, and join a band.. and get this, were going to be performing at the school auditorium on Friday. It was Wednesday. Everyone found out there was a new guy in the band and they wanted to check Downtown Sasquatch out. Well, you don't know the half of my new life…Wait till you see what happens at home, with Tracker.

* * *

Sean: Yo Tracker, what's up?

Tracker: Oh nothing, Just preparing for the move…

Sean: Oh okay, wait…WHAT MOVE?

Tracker: Oh didn't you hear? Dad apologized to me and said his apologies to you and he wants us to move to Wasaga Beach with him.

Sean: Wait, I am NOT moving!!

Tracker: Either go with me or go with me..

He smirked..

Sean: Tracker, I'm not MOVING..you have no idea what good a day today was…you're the only one who ruins everything with me. You and Dad!!

* * *

Okay… so were skipping to the next day…….

Sean: Hey Em

Emma: Hey Sean!!

Sean: Tracker's making me move with him to my dad's place, in Wasaga Beach.

Emma: Do you want to move?

Sean: Of course not!! What would make you think that?

Emma: Well nothing. I know. You can stay with me. In the Nelson/Simpson house.

Sean: Are you sure Christine and Mr. Simpson would approve of that? I mean after I stole Mr. Simpson's laptop?

Emma: Don't worry, after you fixed his car, my dad's cool with it.

Sean: Are you sure?

Emma: Positive, besides you've been to my house before. Why don't you stop by my house after school?

Sean: Okay. Oh, and thanks Emma.

Emma: No problem.

* * *

………………………..After School, at Emma's House…………………………

Sean: Hey Emma

Emma: Hey Sean. You ready to go in?

Sean: Yea.

So we walked inside and waited for Spike and Snake to come home. When they did they got comfortable and then sat down in front of us.

Snake: so what did you want us for Em?

Emma: Well, Sean's brother is moving in with his dad, but Sean doesn't want to go.

Spike: So?

Emma: Can Sean stay in the guest room for a while?

Snake: Umm, Spike and I will have to think about that. How many days does Sean have left until his brother moves?

Emma looked at me.

Sean: He's moving tomorrow.

Spike: Oh. Will you excuse us for a minute??

They go into the kitchen and talk. I'll tell you what they talk about because they talk so loudly.

* * *

Spike: So Archie, what do you think we should do?

Snake: Well, he was honest when he stole my laptop and he also re-paid it when he fixed my car. Maybe it would be a nice thing to do.

Spike: Well, whatever you say. If he's going to stay here until he's old enough to have his own house, maybe he can stay in Emma's room with him.

Snake: Well, that's it. He's staying.

* * *

.......................................So they went back inside the living room………………..

Spike: So we have decided that Sean can stay in your room with you, Emma.

Emma: Really? Are you serious? That's great. Did you hear that Sean? You could stay!!

I was going to jump for joy also but, that would make me look totally gay.

So I just said 'Cool'.

So, I went back to my 'old home' and went to pack my things and talk to Tracker.

Tracker: Hey little bro? Finally decided to come with me?

Sean: No. I'm staying in with Emma, she's letting me stay at her house.

Tracker: Emma? Emma Nelson? You've gotta be kidding me….

Without another word, I went to my 'old room' and packed everything.

I just hope tomorrow will NOT be a disaster.

* * *

Yo I hope you like it!! Please, I need more reviews!! Thanks!! Next Chapter: Chapter 3.

If you guys have any suggestions to what can happen to the story, email me at !! Thanks again!!


End file.
